Hermanos, amor y pecado
by hanna19
Summary: Un amor fraternal puro e inocente, un cariño intenso y real...que terminaria por transformar en un amor prohibido y oscuro, marcado por la lascivia y el pecado del incesto...que consumira los corazones puros de estos hermanos, al punto de transformarse en un romance teñido de locura y pasion.


Hermanos, amor y pecado

"porque el pecado de la lujuria es algo tentador y hechizante, a tal punto que nos lleva a los confines de la morbosidad y los amores más retorcidos y prohibidos…porque los lazos de sangre no son impedimento para un romance inmerso en la pasión y la locura"

Era una tarde tranquila de otoño, hora en las que las personas comenzaban a salir de sus trabajos o tomar pequeños descansos para terminar con su largo día de trabajo, en donde se podía observar también las distintas tonalidades del atardecer, dando una agradable panorama a la vista de la gente que transitaba por las aceras y calles de la ciudad; una de esas personas era una joven de larga cabellera rubia que caminaba con tranquilidad y calma, disfrutando del paisaje y la leve brisa otoñal que circulaba pro la zona, meciendo tenuemente su cabello al compás del viento, mientras su mente estaba perdida en algún recuerdo gratificante por como su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa y la forma en que sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad y felicidad.

Luego de un poco más de quince minutos la joven estaba frente a una casa de dos pisos, de aspecto lujoso y elegante, ubicada cerca del centro de la ciudad y percatándose que no había nadie en casa aun. Entro a la vivienda para luego caminar por hacía un gran salón, con algunos muebles de caoba oscura bien cuidados, para dejar sus pertenencias sobre la mesa de madera y luego subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación; dejo la puerta abierta del cuarto, al momento en que guardaba su abrigo blanco en el armario y luego su vista se posaba en una fotografía que estaba sobre la cómoda, observándola fijamente por unos minutos para luego tomarla entre sus manos y sonreír con gracia y alegría, al momento en que acariciaba con ternura la imagen de un hombre que estaba en la foto junto a ella y decía:

-Finn, hermano te extraño tanto, quiero volver a verte, que me abrases como tú siempre lo haces, quiero ver tus ojos una vez más…quiero tenerte cerca de mí y sentir tu piel sobre la mía, quiero que me ames y me protejas como solamente tú sabes hacerlo querido hermano – decía la mujer con anhelo y nostalgia en su voz, mirando detenidamente la imagen de aquel joven de cabellera dorada y ojos azules como los de ella, para luego dejarla en su lugar, dándole una última mirada llena de deseo y melancolía, para comenzar desvestirse.

Lentamente comenzó a quitarse su blusa mangas largas color turquesa, entretanto su mirada estaba fija en el ventanal de su habitación que le daba una imagen panorámica de aquella puesta de sol, al momento en que dejaba al descubierto parte de su esbelta figura y su piel blanca y suave, que era iluminada por los tenues rayos del sol, resaltado así mas su sensual figura y un anillo de oro con el engarce de un zafiro en medio, colocado en su dedo anular, que brillaba intensamente por la luz del sol que daba directamente en aquella piedra preciosa; el resplandor de su sortija hizo que su mirada se desviara del atardecer a donde provenía ese notorio brillo y mirara el anillo con cierta amargura y resignación, al momento en que lo tocaba suavemente y susurraba:

-Este anillo es lo que me impide amarte libremente Finn…esto me tiene atada a otro hombre – decía con molestia y melancolía, en el momento en que intento sacárselo del dedo pero se detuvo en su cometido bruscamente para volver a decir – pero de alguna forma amo a mi prometido y ya es tarde para resignarse…pero aun así nadie ocupara el lugar que tu ocupas en mi corazón querido hermano – dijo con firmeza y afecto, en el momento en que proseguía con su labor y su mente comenzaba a perderse en recuerdos de su pasado, mientras su corazón comenzaba agitarse y sus ojos a brillar con más fuerza al recordar el momento en que tuvo que aceptar que no solamente quería a su hermano que la protegió por tantos años…sino también que lo amaba con locura.

_Flashback _

_Era un día como cualquier otro en aquella cuidad convulsionada y caótica, en donde por ser un día de semana y le horario, muchas personas caminaban por sus aceras, tanto estudiantes de secundaria como adultos que salían o descansaban de su trabajo. _

_En un edificio ubicados en los suburbios de la ciudad se encontraba dentro de un apartamento del segundo piso un joven de cabellera rubia, sentado sobre un sofá de color claro, con la mirada perdida y una expresión de nostalgia y tristeza en su rostro mientras sostenía entre sus manos un collar de oro con un rubí en medio y suspiraba pesadamente para luego quedarse en silencio sin hacer movimiento alguno, en el instante en que algunas lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por su rostro y débiles sollozos empezaban a escucharse en la sala de aquel departamento._

_Luego de aproximadamente una hora se hizo presente en la vivienda una joven rubia, de tez blanca y ojos azules iguales a los del hombre que seguía en el mismo lugar, que luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de si se acercó hasta el chico que continuaba absorto en sus pensamiento y no le daba importancia a la presencia de la rubia que le dijo:_

_-Finn, Finn hermano ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo la chica con preocupación e intranquilidad, al momento de sentarse al lado del muchacho y tocas su hombro para que lo mirara – Finn dime que paso…por favor me estas preocupando._

_Al terminar de hablar la joven se quedó con su mirada fija en su hermano, que ni siquiera se inmuto ante las preguntas de la chica y continuaba con su mirada perdida en el instante en que apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos el collar que sostenía y hacia que la mujer se percatara de ello y dijera con cierta tristeza y decepción:_

_-Finn dime ¿acaso Estela…no lo acepto? – pregunto está mirando al rubio con ansiedad y angustia, que no emitió palabra alguna y solo le dirigió una mirada fugaz, cargada de amargura y pesar, provocando que esta dijera – Finn yo…lo siento tanto, pero sabes que no me gusta verte así y sé que la amabas pero – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como el joven la abrazaba con desesperación y sentimiento, dejando a su hermano sorprendida por la acción de este pero que luego de unos segundos correspondió su abrazo de la misma forma y le decía – no te preocupes Finn, ya pasara...aun eres joven y si ella no quiso comprometerse contigo es porque no te merecía – decía de forma reconfortante y tranquilizadora la rubia, mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de este – además nunca estarás solo…siempre me tendrás a tu lado._

_-G-Gracias hermana no sé qué haría sin ti, quisiera entender que hice mal para que todo terminara de esta forma…pero por lo menos sé que tú siempre me acompañaras y estarás cuando te necesite, gracias – dijo el chico un poco más animado para luego romper su abrazo y mirara directamente a la mujer y sonreír con alegría, al momento en que posaba su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de la joven y acariciarla con suavidad – siempre fuiste así conmigo, desde pequeños tu siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba…no sabes cuánto te quiero Fionna – hablo con voz melodiosa y dulce, con su mano aun sobre el rostro de la rubia y tocándolo con delicadeza hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, provocando que esta se sonrojara levemente ante el contacto del hombre._

_-B-Bueno los hermanos están para cuidarse y protegerse, igual que tú lo haces conmigo…tuvimos que aprender a vivir solos y cuidarnos el uno al otro desde que nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos pequeños, fue difícil pero pudimos superarlo juntos y créeme que seguirá siendo así – le dijo esta con serenidad y afecto, tomando la mano libre del muchacho y entrelazándola con la suya de forma cariñosa y tierna._

_Permanecieron en esa posición por varios minutos, con sus manos entrelazadas y la otra mano libre del rubio sobre la mejilla de la chica, mirándose fijamente, transmitiéndose afecto y cariño, mientras que lentamente y sin darse cuenta iban acercándose el uno al otro hasta que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros y sin desviar la mirada, sintiendo aquella emoción en su pecho que se manifestaba con fuerza, junto a su corazón que latía agitadamente y sus mejillas sonrojarse por la inevitable cercanía, en el instante en que sentían sus reparaciones chocar y perderse cada vez más en la mirada del otro…pero en el momento en que aquel rose de sus labios parecía inevitable los hermanos se percataron de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, provocando que se alejaran estrepitosamente y soltaran sus manos para luego quedar en silencio por varios minutos y evitando mirarse a la cara._

_Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, sin decir y hacer nada, absortos en sus pensamientos preguntándose porque sentían eso cada vez que estaban tan cerca, porque sus corazones latían desbocadamente cada vez que se miraban fijamente y buscaban acortar la distancia el uno del otro…a tal punto de llegar a rozar sus labios en más de una ocasión. Era extraño e indebido que se sintiera tan atraídos por su propio hermano, su misma sangre, ellos no podían ni debían cruzar esa línea ya que serían mal vistos y su relación seria considerada como algo impuro y pecaminoso…algo prohibido pero a la vez muy excitante para ambos, ya que por más que lo intentaran muchas veces no podían resistirse ante los deseos y aquel amor, oculto bajo una máscara de simple amor fraternal, que se profesaban mutuamente...sabiendo que algún día ese disfraz se rompería en mil pedazos para dejarse llevar por la pasión y el amor que sentían mutuamente._

_Luego de reflexionar por unos minutos sobre lo que había pasado, uno de los dos tomo la palabra diciendo con cierto nerviosismo:_

_-B-Bueno me alegra q-que estés mejor ahora Finn…voy a tomar una ducha y luego podemos hacer otra cosa si quieres – dijo la joven con incomodidad y vergüenza._

_-H-He s-si claro como tú digas Fionna – respondió el chico algo frustrado y confundido, para luego hacer una pequeña pausa y mirar a los ojos a su hermana y decir – F-Fionna yo – pero al intentar decir algo más la rubia lo interrumpió rápidamente diciendo._

_-Finn será mejor que lo dejemos así quieres…además sabes que no podemos hacer esto, no debemos – le dijo con seriedad y firmeza, con su mirada puesta en su hermano, en el momento en que se paraba de su lugar y le daba la espalda al chico para decir – si me disculpas voy a buscar mis cosas para ducharme – termino de hablar para caminar con cierto nerviosismo hacia su habitación, dejando al joven solo y confundido por la actitud distante de su hermana para con este._

_Luego de la que la chica se fuera de la sala, el muchacho se paró de su lugar, dispuesto a hacer otra cosa para despejar su cabeza de aquellos pensamientos tan confusos y extraños pero al hacer el primer paso se dio cuenta que el collar de rubí no estaba en su mano sino estaba tirado en el suelo; lo tomo del piso para tenerlo entre sus manos unos momentos y mirarlo detenidamente por unos segundos y luego decir:_

_-Sé que no debemos Fionna…pero no sé cuánto más poder aguantar el no poder tenerte en mis brazos y que seas mía…solamente mía –pronuncio esas palabras con deseo y seriedad, para luego dirigirse a su habitación mientras podía observarse en cielo nocturno por el balcón de su casa, con la luna brillando en su esplendor…y sabiendo que aquel sentimiento prohibido y tentador no podría permanecer por mucho tiempo en secreto._

_Luego de aquella incomoda y confusa situación que habían vivido los hermanos Murtons, los días trascurrieron con normalidad y calma para estos dos jóvenes, que pasaban sus días entre alguna conversación ocurrente y amena cada vez que se encontraba en casa antes y luego de volver de sus respectivos trabajos…pero a veces en medio de esas charlas los invadía una sensación de incomodidad y nerviosismo que muchas veces provocaba que no se dirigieran la palabra por un largo rato, pero a pesar de ello su relación seguía siendo como de cualquier par de hermanos…hasta el día en que todo cambiaria rotundamente para ellos._

_Era un sábado a la noche y el joven rubio se encontraba en su casa viendo una película tranquilamente y esperando a que su hermana regresara de la cita que tenía con su novio, un chico que había conocido en su trabajo llamado Esteban Flare, alguien que decía querer mucho a su hermana pero que él no creía, ya que había algo que no le gustaba y que muchas veces le provocaba un gran odio y rabia hacia ese chico, a tal punto que prefería no tenerlo cerca ya que si lo hacía podría llegar a matarlo a golpes y no quería tener discusiones con su hermana, que defendía a su novio y le decía a este que dejara ser tan celoso con ella…pero por más que lo intentara resistirse no podía evitar proteger y amar a su hermana en el más profundo de los silencios _

_Era un poco más de medianoche y la rubia aun no llegaba a casa, preocupando y alterando enormemente a su hermano que con el pasar del tiempo solo lo ponía más inquieto e impaciente, tanto así que estaba a punto de ir a buscar a su hermana cuando escucho el sonido de un automóvil estacionar cerca del edificio, haciendo que se acercara hasta el balcón para poder comprobar si la que venía en el vehículo era su hermana; se afirmó sobre el barandal para poder ver con más detenimiento y en lo que su vista le permitía entre tanta oscuridad si la persona que estaba en el asiento del acompañante era la rubia, y al observar por unos minutos pudo confirmar que era su hermana la que estaba en el auto, perteneciente al novio de esta, haciendo que el joven se calmara y aliviara por ver a la chica sana y salva…pero cuando estaba por volver adentro de la sala pudo visualizar en medio de negrura y la poca luz que iluminaba las calles a su hermana discutir con un hombre de cabellera rojiza, que parecía furioso con la mujer por alguna razón que el rubio desconocía. Se quedó observando por unos minutos, preguntándose porque era que discutían de esa forma, además del hecho que estaba comenzado molestarle mucho la actitud que el chico tenia para con su hermana, pero lo que hizo que su furia se desatara fue con vio que ese peli rojo le propino una cachetada a la rubia, provocando que el de orbes azules se enfureciera de tal manera que no dudo un segundo en bajar a donde estaba su hermana para ayudarla…y para acabar de una vez por todas con ese imbécil que para el rubio solo merecía la muerte._

_En pocos minutos estaba en la salida del edificio y camino con rapidez hasta donde estaba el auto estacionado para luego acercarse al lado del conductor y abrir la puerta del vehículo y jalar con fuerza y brusquedad al hombre afuera para tomarlo del cuello de su chaqueta y decirle:_

_-¡MALDITA ESCORIA!, PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO…NADIE LE HACE DAÑO A MI HERMANA SIN QUE TERMINE MUERTO POR ELLO – grito colérico y exacerbado, mirando al joven con odio e ira y sin soltarlo de su agarre._

_El de cabello cobrizo se quedó sorprendido y extrañado por la repentina aparición del rubio, pero su desconcierto no duro tanto ya que a los pocos minutos respondió:_

_-JA QUE GRACIOSO, INTANTO SI PUEDES ESTUPIDO… SABES NO ENTIENDO PORQUE DEFIENDES TANTO A TU HERMANA, PARECE QUE NO SABES QUE ELLA ES SOLO MALDITA ZORRA – le respondió este con sorna y malicia, y devolviéndole la mirada de forma desafiante e intimidante._

_El de orbes azulados al escuchar las palabras que había pronunciado el peli rojo soltó con furia a este de su agarre para luego propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que el de chaqueta negra callera estrepitosamente al suelo, adolorido por el golpe que le había dado el rubio, que en ese instante mascullo iracundo:_

_-desearas nunca haber dicho eso basura inservible…créeme que disfrutare matarte a golpes – dijo este con seriedad y frialdad, con su mirada fija en el peli rojo, que lo veía algo asustado y alterado por la forma en que había dicho esas palabras y como sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que su mirada destilaba ira y perversidad._

_El de cabellera rojiza intento ponerse de pie pero sintió como el rubio volvía a asestarle un duro golpe en el rostro, provocando que empezara a sangrar por la boca, al momento en que el de ojos claros volvía a golpearlo pero esta vez pateándolo en el suelo repetidas veces de forma brutal y salvaje._

_Por su parte la joven rubia observaba con cierto temor como su hermano golpeaba sin piedad y compasión a quien hasta ese momento era su novio, sintiéndose intranquilo por la situación pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando de alguna forma como de ojos claros golpeaba con brutalidad y crueldad al peli rojo. Pasaron unos minutos en que el de cabellera dorada siguió con la misma acción, dándole una brutal golpiza al hombre de orbes color miel, que yacía tirado en el piso, con su rostro cubierto de heridas y sangre que escurrían de esta, y su cuerpo sumamente adolorido por los golpes que había recibido; repentinamente el joven rubio paro de golpear al peli rojo para tomarlo del cuello de su abrigo, obligándolo a que lo viera y decirle de modo amenazante:_

_-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte nunca más a mi hermana, porque si lo haces juro que voy a matarte ¿entendiste pedazo de basura? – dijo con seriedad y firmeza, mientras su mirada se clavaba en la cara ensangrentada del chico._

_-Q-Que acaso t-te molesta tanto que m-me la haya cogido cuanto quise y q-que haya hecho lo que quiera con ella…o e-es que te molesta q-que tu no puedas cogértela…maldito enfermo – respondió con cierta dificultad y de forma hiriente y despreciable, desafiándolo con la mirada a que hiciera algo mientras una sonrisa triunfante y vil se formaba en su rostro._

_El rubio se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, sin soltar al hombre y con la mirada baja, hasta que luego lo liberara de su agarre, para que diera de lleno en el pavimento, en el momento en que el joven sacaba algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y luego se agachara a la altura del peli rojo para decirle:_

_-Que acaso te molesta que ella me quiera más que a ti, que ella me ame y solo este jugando contigo…yo le prometí que siempre la protegería y sabes algo…yo nunca rompo mis promesas – pronuncio esas palabras con frialdad y odio, en el instante en que colocaba sobre la garganta del hombre una navaja, que brillaba tenuemente por la luz de la luna y la poco luz que había afuera, y le decía – yo siempre la amare y no dejare que ningún desgraciado como tú me la quite…aunque tenga que mancharme las manos para asegurarme de ello – mascullo colérico y mirando al peli rojo con crueldad y locura, al momento en que acercaba más la cuchilla al cuello del chico y rozaba con fuerza su piel, provocando un leve corte en este e inquietando al joven, que solo miro temeroso a su atacante que le dijo en ese momento – ahora entenderás que nadie trata mal a Fionna sin salir muerto por ello – dijo el rubio de forma siniestra e intimidante para luego disponerse a herir gravemente al de cabello cobrizo…pero en ese instante se escuchó el grito desesperado y autoritario de la joven de orbes azulados decir:_

_-¡BASTA FINN!, YA FUE SUFICIENTE…NO ES NECESARIO QUE HAGAS ESTO – vocifero la rubia mientras se acercaba apresuradamente a donde estaba su hermano para alejarlo del peli rojo que solo observaba en silencio, aun tendido en el suelo._

_La mujer le quito el arma al chico y lo abrazo de forma tranquilizadora al momento de susurrarle al oído:_

_-Basta Finn…no quiero que le hagas daño – dijo esta con serenidad y nerviosismo, en el momento en que se aferraba más a su cuerpo y con una de sus manos acariciaba sutilmente su cabello._

_Por su parte el rubio solo se quedó quieto si hacer ningún movimiento y sin corresponder el abrazo de su hermana, con una expresión en su rostro de desconcierto y frustración, para que luego de unos pocos minutos respondiera:_

_-E-Esta bien – le dijo este con monotonía y frialdad, al momento en que la chica dejaba de abrazarlo para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraba el peli rojo viendo la escena en silencio:_

_-Sera mejor que te vallas de aquí Esteban…no quiero volver a verte nunca más porque si lo hago no será mi hermano el que quiera matarte –hablo la mujer con crueldad y seriedad, mirando con rencor y molestia al hombre que estaba en el piso mientras sostenía con fuerza la cuchilla sobre su mano_

_El ojimiel se levantó con dificultad y lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse a su automóvil y meterse en el para irse de aquel lugar, no sin antes decirle a los hermanos:_

_-U-Ustedes están locos…están enfermos, ambos son unos malditos lunáticos – dijo el joven desde su auto con temor y pavor, en el instante en que el rubio le dirigía una mirada llena de odio y furia, intimidando al hombre, y escuchando la voz de la chica que le decía._

_-Sera mejor que te vallas de aquí , maldito imbécil…si es que quieres seguir vivo – le dijo la joven con severidad, y el arma aun entre sus manos, provocando pavor en el peli rojo por la forma en que los dos hermanos lo miraban y en pocos segundos encendiera el vehículo y se fuera del lugar dejando a los jóvenes en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y la tenue luz que los iluminaba._

_Minutos después la rubia tomo de la mano a su hermano, que continuaba parado sin hacer ni decir nada, para luego llevarlo adentro del edificio diciendo:_

_-Vamos adentro Finn – dijo con tranquilidad en el instante en que comenzaba a caminar hacia dentro de la vivienda, siendo seguida por su hermano por detrás que no objeto las palabras de la chica._

_Luego de cinco minutos, en donde el joven no emitió palabra alguna en todo el trayecto, llegaron a su apartamento, en el cual entraron y la mujer cerró la puerta detrás de sí para luego dirigirse al joven diciendo:_

_-Finn ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, no era necesario que lo amenazaras con matarlo…sé que te preocupas por mí pero esto ya fue demasiado – le decía esta con calma e inquietud, al momento en que el rubio le respondía diciendo._

_-¿Demasiado?, ¡fue demasiado!, acaso no te diste cuenta lo que te hizo y no escuchaste lo que dijo, ese malnacido merecía morir por lo que te hizo…prometí que siempre te protegería Fionna, no dejare que nadie te toque ni te haga daño – hablo alterado y ofuscado el hombre, que miraba a su hermana con desconcierto y molestia._

_-¡Si se lo que me hizo!, sé que es un maldito idiota que se merecía esa paliza pero hay una diferencia muy grande a que quieras matarlo por eso…sé que me quieres pero esto…esto ya es demasiado – respondió la joven acongojada y fastidio, mientras dejaba caer la navaja, con algunos pequeños rastros de sangre en el piso de la sala._

_-No, tu no lo entiendes Fionna…tu misma me dijiste que solamente podíamos confiar en nosotros, dijiste que debíamos protegernos mutuamente y lo hizo pero tu no quieres entenderlo, no quieres aceptarlo – replico este cabizbajo y angustiado._

_-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo Finn?, ¿Qué es lo que según tu no quiero aceptar? – objeto la mujer mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba su hermano, pero este se alejaba de ella cada vez más._

_-No entiendes que solo quiero cuidarte, quiero protegerte…no quieres aceptar que te quiero…que te amo – decía el chico con amargura y frustración – pero parece que tu no me quieres como siempre dices – pronuncio esas palabras con pesar y decepción, mientras su mirada se quedaba fija en la joven._

_-Te equivocas Finn…yo si te quiero…te amor, pero no debemos ni podemos dejar que esto siga, sabes que esto está mal…y que a pesar de que nos amemos, lo que sentimos es algo prohibido e indebido – dijo esta tristeza y afecto, al momento en que el rubio se acercaba a ella y decirle._

_-A mí no me importa si es indebido o prohibido…no me importa si me voy al infierno por ello pero ya no puedo soportar más esto Fionna…no puedo evitar amarte – pronuncio esas palabras con amor y deseo, en el instante en que tomaba a su hermana de las muñecas y en un rápido movimiento la arrinconaba contra la pared para luego acercar su rostro a ella y decir – te cuidare así no quieras y te amare por más que intentes negarte, yo siempre te amare – termino de hablar para así rozar los labios de la chica con los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso anhelado y querido por los dos._

_Al comienzo la joven se quedó impresionada ante la atrevida acción de su hermano, que sosteniéndola con firmeza de las muñecas y aprisionándola contra la pared dejándola su merced, pero que luego de pocos segundos la mujer se dejó llevar por ese beso, al principio lento y algo torpe, pero que con el pasar de los minutos se transformó en intenso y apasionado, al momento en que el hombre soltaba sus muñecas para recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos con frenesí y pasión, provocando leves suspiros de excitación en la chica, que rodeo sus brazos sobre el cuello de su hermano para atraerlo más a ella y profundizar más aquel beso, sintiendo como la lengua del joven se adentraba en su cavidad, correspondiendo esta la acción con la misma intensidad y sentimiento._

_Luego de varios minutos en que aquella apasionada acción prosiguiera los jóvenes se separaron por falta de oxígeno, pero sin acortar demasiada distancia el uno del otro, dedicándose miradas cargadas de sentimiento y erotismo, sintiendo como sus corazones latían agitadamente y su rostros se sonrojaban con intensidad; se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que uno de los dos hablo y dijo:_

_-Tal vez para muchos sea un pecado o algo prohibido que ame tanto a mi hermana, peor no me importa lo que digan, no me interesa si creen somos unos locos…porque nada ni nadie evitara que te amé – decía con cariño y decisión, posando una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de esta para acariciarla con dulzura y colocaba su mano libre sobre la cintura de la chica de forma posesiva y decidida._

_-Y yo a ti Finn, siempre te amare y te cuidare, no dejare que nada malo vuelva a pasarte, no permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte…ya nada importa, siempre supimos que esto pasaría porque nadie podrá impedir nuestro amor…sin importar que sea algo corrupto e impuro, porque si es así no me importa estar contaminada con el pecado de amarte y sentirme amada en tus brazos – respondió la chica con afecto y sinceridad, para luego volver a acercarse al rostro de su hermano y decir – quiero que me demuestres tu amor, que me abrases y nunca me sueltes, que me beses con locura y pasión…quiero que seas mío y yo tuya – pronuncio esas palabras con sensualidad y erotismo, para luego en un rápido movimiento enredar sus piernas en las caderas de este, que instintivamente la tomo de las nalgas con firmeza y hacían nula la distancia entre sus cuerpo en el instante en que la mujer decía – te amo Finn._

_-Y yo a ti Fionna, siempre te amare hermana – término de hablar para volver a unir sus labios con los de la joven en un beso apasionado y lujurioso, en el momento que, con cierta dificultad, se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones de ellos para amarse con pasión y locura…ya que aquella noche de invierno estos dos hermanos consumaron su amor, dando comienzo así a una relación prohibida e incestuosa._

_Fin del flashback._

Luego de que su mente rememorara aquel momento que quedaría grabado a fuego en su alma y en su piel la rubia regreso al presente, percatándose en ese momento que tenía puesto sus shorts negros pero sin nada arriba más que su sostén de encaje color celeste y una fría brisa entraba por la ventana, provocando que la chica buscara algo para colocarse sobre su torso desnudo; a los pocos minutos había encontrado la playera que iba a ponerse pero en ese instante escucho unos pasos acercarse a ella para que luego alguien la abrazara por detrás y le susurrara al oído:

-Me alegra tanto encontrarte aquí Fionna…no sabes cuánto te extrañe hermana – dijo un hombre de cabellera dorada y ojos azules de forma dulce y sensual, mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo y lo pegaba más a él.

-Y a mí también Finn, extrañaba sentirte cerca mío, sentir tus manos sobre mi piel y tu respiración tan cerca mío – respondió la mujer de forma provocativa y alegre, al momento en que extendía una de sus manos sobre el contorno del rostro del hombre para acariciarlo con afecto y erotismo para luego decir – sabes por un momento pensé que eres Gumball…pero me alegra mucho que seas tu hermano.

-Si a mí también me alegra y más verte con esa ropa…me provocas y también haces que me deje llevar por la lujuria y las ganas de hacerte mía en este momento – le dijo con erotismo y deseo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta y pegándola más a su cuerpo, haciendo su virilidad rozara con las caderas de la rubia, provocando que esta dejara escapar un leve suspiro de lujuria, en el instante en que se separaba del joven para quedar frente a él y decirle.

-Bueno entonces porque no lo haces, después de todo estuviste un tiempo lejos de casa…y extrañaba sentir tu piel sobre la mía, además el no vendrá aun…hazme tuya, demuestra que amas a tu hermana – pronuncio esas palabras con lujuria y sensualidad, para luego unir sus labios con los del rubio en un beso apasionado y anhelado por ambos mientras el joven la tomaba con firmeza de la cintura y esta rodeaba sus brazos sobre su cuello, profundizando más aquel beso y sintiendo que la lujuria y el deseo comenzaban a invadir sus cuerpos.

Los minutos pasaban y ese beso se volvía cada vez más intenso y apasionado a tal punto en que en algún momento de su fogosa acción la rubia termino tumbada sobre su cama con el joven de orbes azulados sobre ella, y que ahora atacaba su cuello, besando y marcando su piel con premura y deseo, provocando que la chica dejara escapar algunos suspiros de excitación y goce ante las caricias del hombre, mientras esta tocaba su pecho sobre la tela de su camisa azul y poco a poco comenzaba a desprender los botones de la prenda, dejando al descubierto su esculpido torso y su blanquecina piel, para terminar deshaciéndose de ella y con las yemas de sus dedos recorrer y delinear cada musculo y milímetro de piel del hombre, que disfrutaba de las atenciones que la rubia le brindaba e imitando su acción y quitaba el sostén de la chica, deslizándose por sus hombros hasta caer en alguna parte del suelo, haciendo lo mismo con sus shorts, para luego posar sus manos sobre los firmes y turgentes pechos de esta y masajearlos con vehemencia en el instante en que sutiles gemidos empezaban a escapar de los labios de la mujer que se deleitaba con el tacto suave y apasionado del hombre que ahora mordisqueaba uno de sus senos para luego besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, provocando que sus gemidos se hicieran más notorios en el instante en que subía sus manos hasta llegar al cabello del joven, hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera dorada de este y jalando levemente su cabello por el placer que recorría su cuerpo, producto de las intensas y lujuriosas caricias que el rubio le brindaba.

El hombre de ojos azules continuo con sus caricias por unos minutos más, explorando y saboreando la figura de la mujer, sintiendo su delicado aroma a jazmín emanar de su cuerpo y la calidez de su piel, haciendo estremecer a la rubia cada vez que sus manos tocaban su piel y sus labios la marcaban con pasión y deseo. A los pocos minutos el joven se detuvo en su acción para volver al rostro de la chica y unir sus labios una vez más, con cierta desesperación y erotismo, para luego separarse de ella y decirle:

-E-Escucharte gemir de esa manera y verte así…tan frágil y provocativa hace que no pueda contenerme Fionna, no puedo resistirme a ti hermana…quiero que seas mía, solo mía por siempre – dijo el joven con deseo y autoritarismo en su voz, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con suavidad y delicadeza el rostro sonrojado de la chica, que lo miraba con afecto y fogosidad para luego acercarse a él y decirle.

-Y-Yo tampoco puedo contenerme hermano, no puedo evitar amarte cada vez que te veo…y no puedo soportar el no toca y besar tu piel…porque tú me perteneces Finn, eres mío…igual que yo lo soy para ti – le decía está susurrándole al oído de forma provocativa y sensual, en el instante en que besaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y luego marcando su cuello con lentitud y pasión, provocando que el joven dejara escapar roncos gemidos de goce y excitación, y una sonrisa pícara se formara en los labios de la rubia que siguió con su acción durante unos minutos mientras sus manos acariciaban y recorrían su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón para quitárselos de forma pausada luego con sus dedos rozar su miembro erecto sobre la tela de su ropa interior, haciendo que el hombre suspirara extasiado y luego tomara sus muñecas con delicadeza y firmeza para decirle.

-E-Eres atrevida y provocativa hermana…haces que mis ansias por poseerte sean incontenibles – le dijo con deseo y ansiedad, al momento en que besaba con fiereza sus labios y posaba una de sus manos sobre su muslo izquierdo y acariciarla con fogosidad.

-Entonces hazme tuya hermano…quiero que me hagas el amor y sentir que me amas como siempre dices Finn – dijo la mujer con afecto y dedicándole una mirada llena de lujuria y anhelo, en el instante en que el rubio se deshacía de la última prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de esta, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos, en el proceso, los puntos sensibles de la joven haciendo que sus suspiros fueran desesperados y excitantes para que luego se colocara sobre la entrada de la chica y decirle.

-Te amo Fionna – dijo este con cariño y deseo.

-Y yo a ti Finn…siempre te amare – hablo la rubia, al momento en que enredaba sus piernas sobre las caderas del hombre y luego de pocos segundos sentir como este comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente, haciendo que los primeros gemidos de placer se escucharan en la habitación.

Luego del primer movimiento las envestidas comenzaron siendo lentas y pausadas, pero llenas de amor y pasión, mientras que los suspiros de goce y placer se escuchaban notoriamente en la habitación y los amantes se dedicaban miradas cargas de sentimiento y lujuria; los minutos pasaron y las envestidas se convirtieron en frenéticas y salvajes, sintiendo grandes olas de placer invadir sus cuerpos con cada estocada y movimiento mientras sus corazones latían desbocadamente, sus respiraciones se agitaban, sus rostros enrojecían intensamente y sus cuerpos se empapaban de una ligera capa de sudor, emanado pasión y fogosidad.

El tiempo pasaba y los movimientos de caderas continuaban con el mismo ritmo e intensidad, en el momento en que sentían que el clímax y punto culminante de aquel apasionada y prohibido acto llegarla a su fin, en el instante en que la mujer sentía como el rubio se adentraba mas en ella con cada estocada y sintiendo como el sexo del joven palpitaba con fuerza y vigor en su interior; por su parte el hombre sentía una gran calidez dentro de la húmeda intimidad de la rubia y como sus paredes internas los comprimían cada vez más, provocándole grandes suspiros de placer y erotismo.

Pocos minutos después el clímax se hizo presente en ambos seres, en el instante en que el joven emitía un ronco y sonoro gemido para luego impregnar su esencia en el interior de la chica, que se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, enterrando sus uñas en la piel de este y sintiendo como un cálido ardor invadía su intimidad hasta llegar a su vientre, al momento en que el rubio la tomara de una de sus manos las entrelazaran con afecto y llegando al final de aquella danza entre el pecado y la lujuria.

Luego de ello el hombre se quedó quieto por unos segundos para que luego saliera lentamente del interior de la mujer y se recostara junto a ella en el lecho, y diciéndole:

-Te amo hermana, siempre te amare y cuidare, no dejare que nadie te haga daño…porque tú eres mía, solo mía – le dijo con dulzura y firmeza, acariciando con delicadeza el contorno del rostro de la chica y acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Y yo a ti Finn, a tu lado siempre me sentiré segura…estaremos siempre juntos – decía esta con afecto y sinceridad, tocando parte de su torso y luego su mejilla de forma tierna, en el momento en que su vista se fijaba en la ventana y el cielo nocturno que se veía afuera para que luego dijera – será mejor que nos vistamos hermano...el vendrá pronto – hablo con calma y tranquilidad, bridándole una mirada llena de amor melancolía.

-Si Fionna, tienes razón, será mejor que nadie lo sepa…por ahora, algún día dejaremos de escondernos hermana y podremos amarnos como siempre deseamos – pronuncio este con cierta resignación y frustración, para que luego se levantara y comenzaran a buscar sus ropas, desparramadas en la habitación, luego de haber profesado una vez amor prohibido e impuro.

Había pasado un poco más de media hora en donde los dos jóvenes se encontraba en el salón charlando amenamente, en el momento en que escuchara un automóvil estacionar cerca de la casa y luego de unos segundos unos pasos que se acercaban hasta la puerta que fue abierta por un hombre de curioso cabello rosado, ojos color magenta y piel blanca, vestido de forma elegante y formal, que se acercó hasta donde estaban los hermanos para dirigirse primero a la rubia y decir:

-Fionna no sabes cuánto te extrañe, estos días en Seattle fueron muy agotadores…pero me alegra estar en casa – dijo el peli rosa con alegría y alivio, para luego rozar los labios de la mujer en un fugaz y afectuoso beso.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Gumball, es bueno que hayas regresado de tu viaje de negocios – respondió la joven con tranquilidad y felicidad, fingiendo una sonrisa alegra en su rostro y entrelazando su mano con este.

-Gumball que bueno verte ¿Qué tal el viaje, conseguiste lo que querías? – dijo el rubio tranquilo y serenado, al momento de estrechar su mano con firmeza a modo de saludo.

-Finn, por lo visto tu también regresaste de tu viaje, si creo que esta reunión y el estar por una semana en Seattle rindió sus frutos – hablo el peli rosa con cierta incomodidad y suspicacia.

-Finn vino para contarme qué tal le había ido en su viaje…y también para hacerme compañía por un rato hasta que llegaras – le dijo la joven, al momento de dirigirle una mirada cómplice al de orbes azules y luego volvía a decir – ¿quieres que tomemos algo Gumball? y así me cuentas más detalles de tu viaje.

-Claro Fionna, es una gran idea... ¿quieres quedarte a tomar algo Finn? – pregunto con serenidad y cautela.

-Si porque no, después de todo es bueno pasar tiempo con el prometido de mi hermana – dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa fingida en el rostro, al momento en que los tres presentes caminaban a la sala para sentarse y charla un poco, disfrutando alguna refrescante bebida.

Luego de casi una hora de charla en donde los jóvenes conversaban tranquilamente y de forma afable, entre alguna risa u ocurrencia por algunos de estos y miradas fugaces, llenas de pasión y complicidad, junto con algunos gestos sugerentes por parte de alguno de los dos hermanos, provocando en algunos momentos un ambiente pesado y tenso entre los presente, hasta que el rubio decidiera que era hora de irse y despidiéndose primero de su hermana besándola en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, y luego estrechar la mano con el peli rosa para decirle:

-Nos vemos Gumball, que descansen…y cuida bien de mi hermana, no dejes que le pase nada – dijo esas palabras con firmeza y cierta molestia, apretando la mano del hombre con fuerza y mirándolo de forma intimidante y desafiante.

-Claro Finn no te preocupes, Fionna estará bien…nos vemos después– respondió este con calma y nerviosismo, manteniendo la mirada firme en el rubio, que luego de unos segundos soltó su mano y se despidió de ellos, que luego se fueron a descansar luego de un arduo y largo día.

Estando ya en la cama la rubia le dijo con cierto cansancio:

-Buenas noches Gumball, que descanses – dijo esta, agotada y de forma afectiva, rozando levemente sus labios para luego acomodarse en el lecho, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro y parte del pecho del hombre, para cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

-Buenas noches Fionna, descansa – decía el joven, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, y luego fijar su vista en el techo de aquella habitación oscura, mientras las sospechas sobre la joven rubia y su hermano se hacían más notorias y claras, provocando cierta molestia y amargura en el hombre por confirmar que lo que creía una farsa era una realidad perturbadora e intrigante, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo algo de temor por la forma en que el de ojos azules lo miraba, sintiendo su mirada penetrante llena de odio y rencor hacia el…hasta pudiendo jurar que aquel rubio sería capaz de matarlo si tenía la oportunidad; era algo siniestro e increíble lo que estaba viviendo…pero quizás ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ahora solo tenía que hacer como si nada pasara e intentar que el miedo se apoderara de este…pero de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría que ni él ni su prometida volvieran a burlarse en su cara, sin afrontar las consecuencias de ello.

Pocos minutos después el peli rosa se quedó dormido, con una gran intranquilidad en su interior, y en el instante en que la mujer abría los ojos lentamente y decía:

-Lamento no amarte cómo crees Gumball ya que mi corazón pertenece a mi querido hermano…y no dejare ni tu ni nadie nos separe…porque si le haces daño, las consecuencias serán terribles para ti mi dulce prometido – dijo esta, en voz baja, con frialdad y seriedad, entretanto sus ojos brillaban intensamente y su anillo emitía un sutil brillo por la tenue luz de la luna que lo iluminaba…mientras sus figuras era consumida por la negrura de la noche y una sombra de sospechas se cernía sobre ellos…sospechas teñidas de muerte y una relación incestuosa llena de locura y pasión, que no permitiría que nada ni nadie separara a aquellos hermanos…sin importar que tuvieran que ensuciarse las manos para ello.

"porque a veces un amor fraternal y puro puede transformarse en algo oscuro y perverso…en un amor prohibido e impuro, teñido de pasión y locura"

**Hola nuevamente, bueno aquí vengo a dejar un one-shot de mi primer finnxfionna (que no será el último) además para variar un poco, me gusta la variedad, además de que tengo pensado escribir historias de otras parejas en el futuro….bueno espero sea de su agrado y decir que es muy posible que deje fanfiction y siga subiendo mis historias en Deviantart, si es así comunicare mi despedida…y bueno como dije espero sea de su agrado y si quieren dejar un comentario que tal le pareció dejen un reviews con sus cometarios.**

**Por cierto aclarar como siempre que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores **

**Hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
